Vaerice
Vaerice is known as the city of wonders, the city of sin, and the city of Lights. It is a place of splendor with large ornate buildings with magical lamps and signs showing off their wares.It can only be compared as a magical Las Vegas. Here in Vaerice gambling, prostitution, and drugs are all legal here. In fact almost anything a fantasy adventurer could want is in the city of Vaerice. Large magic shops sparkle with signs and sex appeal to sell their magical wares to wealthy adventurers, while drow soldiers dressed in fine drow platemail patrol the city streets looking for lawbreakers. Grand hotels show off magic fountains in front of their oppulent buildings, with large breasted women in skimpy outfits calling out to passerbys offering adult entertainment. The most notable place in Vaerice is a large black pyramid with a red shining light out the top showing off a illusion of a big tittied dark elf dancing. This black pyramid is main feature of Vaerice and it is called "Vaerice's Bar", it is run by a busty exotic dark elf woman by the same name as the city. She is a Sorceress that excels in information trading, and all manner of customers come to her to buy "information". The Bar itself is teeming with lights, drunkeness, and sultry sexy dark elves wearing playboy bunny outfits. Here in Vaerice you can also participate in the Games, a grand collosseum with every imanginable battle type, for large sums of gold. There is also the endless dungeon that lies beneath Vaerice and adventurers who dare its depths can become fantastically rich or forever lost. Settlement Modifiers Government: '''LE Overlord '''Settlement Traits: '''Planar Metropolis '''Advantages: '''Abundant, Academic, Cruel Watch, Decadent, Finacial Center, Gambling, Good Roads, legendary Marketplace, Under-city '''Disadvantages: Corruption: +13 Crime: +6 Economy: +16 Law: +11 Lore: +8 Society: +3 Danger: +50 Base Value: 134,400 Purchase Limit: 1,155,000 Population: 450,000 'Notable NPCs' *Vaerice - A very busty beautiful dark elf female that owns the Vaerice bar. She offers information for gold and also makes custom magic items for the filthy rich. She can make up to +15 epic gear. *Lizardman - A large Lizard folk male the at one time was Arena champion, but has been demoted to bouncer. *Fezzik - Arena champion and bouncer at Vaerice's Bar. *Mao ze Dwarf - A dwarf that went into the Deep Dungeon underneath Vaerice's bar, he has never come out but his gold count keeps increasing, he is somerwhere in the 9 million gp range as of 130 C.E. *Bob the Butcher - Oversees the healing services for the Games. *Prism - The supposed head of the underground black market within Vaerice. Guilds Taverns *'Vaerice's Bar' - This black pyramid casino/tavern/inn/brothel has pretty much anything you could want. Dark elves dressed in playboy bunny suits act as waitresses and hostess to customers. Prostitutes of numerous races call out from scaffolding above the main floor and dinning area. Dancers strip exotically while hanging onto spinning poles and gnomish bands play upbeat music. The sounds of gold coins clinking together is an almost constant hum. Accomodations are royal and cost upwards of 100 gp a night but could be more based on other services purchased. *'The Shining Stallion - '''This building has a sign with a unicorn head out front, inside is dim lighting and sweaty drow patrons, two open pits in the center provide fighting entertainment and gambling. Dark Elf females dance seductivly in cages hanging over the center room while loud music fills the common room. Rooms are 10gp and offer a silenced area so nothing can be heard outside the room, the rooms are padded with mirrored ceilings and a large heart shaped bed. It also has a working bathroom with a standing shower and indoor plumbing. Also in the common room a drow man nearly naked runs around with a unicorn mask on his head. *'The Merciful Rabbit - ' *'The Obedient Angel - This building is several storeys high and offers opulent rooms with large feather beds and finely carved furniture, along with a full bath and indoor plumbing all for 40 gp a night. The rooms can be upgraded to be silenced and arcane locked as well for extra paranoid guests for a measly 100 gp. However the real treat of this inn is the submissive girls a patron can get for the night, these girls will do anything a patron wants and they are quite beautiful as well. *'The Skillful Grape - '''This Bar offers exotic wines and other drinks but are known best for their fiendish grape wine which is said to be grown in the abyss itself, its very tasty and can intoxicate anyone without fiendish blood in them with just one sip. *'The Imperfect Dark Elf - ' *'The Fast Fire Bar - ' *'The Filthy Mind Bar -''' *'The Bathing Joker Bar - ' Marketplace Note that all items in Vaerice are expensive and most magic items are double price without a Vaerice Platnium card. Different cards can be purchased from the Bank of Lucrii. '''Spellcasting: 10th Shops *Aljahara's Mystical Mysteries - An Akbari merchant set up a permanent shop within Vaerice in 106 C.E. and quickly became high level merchant as he was able to quickly import goods, both mundane and magical, from Ultramar's deserts. *Ryan's Colossal Rods - This magic shop sells Staves and Rods, It has a large glowing red sign in front advertising a huge boobed elf caressing a large Rod. *The Dazzling Traveller Pawn Store - This shop sells second hand gear from other adventurers and travellers. It is also a good place to sell treasure found in dungeons and other places. The owner is middle aged heavy set bald man Name Gregory that used to be a treasure hunter. *The Misty Tooth - This shop sells magical candies that duplicate spells up to 6th level. The owner is fancy gnome man that loves outlandish clothing, his name is Fimbulbust. *The Majestic Chariot - This store sells various wagons, carts, chariots, and other wheeled vehicles. They even offer some magical carriages for those with the money. *The Great Dragon Slayer Shop - This shop sells sexy gloryforged armor that looks like it couldn't stop a kitchen knife, but its effectiveness is still top notch. It mostly caters to female warriors who dont mind showing off their body in combat. *The Eldar Elf Wand Store - This store sells wands and high level scepters. The owner is moon elf male that over a thousand years old. He acts like a snoobish know it all but understands the value of a good customer. Places of Interest *The Grand Arena - This arena is located underneath Vaerice's bar, here one can fight for fame, money, and glory. *Deep Dungeon - The great dungeon located underneath Vaerice's bar, one can enter to seek their fortune for free but must take a small orb with them so people at the bar can watch them and place bets on their survival. *The Bank of Lucrii - This bank offers magic cards that act like debit cards, if characters deposit 100gp they get a copper card, if they deposit 1000 gp they get a Bronze card, if they deposit 10,000 gp they get a Silver card, if they deposit 100,000 gp they get a Gold Card. Characters that pay a council member 500,000 gp can get the Vaerice Platnium card while characters that give Vaerice herself 1 million gp can get the special Black card which has an 500,000 gp credit to it. Having different cards can get you special services or discounts, having a platnium card gets you 50% off all magic items in Vaerice. Having a Gold card gets you a 25% discount on all mundane items and services in Vaerice. Having a Silver Card gets you 10% discount on all rooms at inns. A Bronze card gets you access to special services in vaerice and also gives a 10% discount on food items. Having a Copper card doesnt really do anything by itself but some establishments wont even allow you in without a copper card.